guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Otulissa (Books)
"SPRINK ON YOUR SPRONK!" —Otulissa cursing. Otulissa is a female Spotted Owl, or Strix occidentalis. She is a member of the Chaw of Chaws. During books 2-6, she is a young owl learning in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. In The Siege, she is revealed to be a brilliant battle strategist, coming up with the idea of digging a tunnel out of the tree to attack the Pure Ones from behind. In Books 7-8 and 12-15, she has become the Head Ryb of the Tree. She has mastered each branch of knowledge at the tree and teaches each one. In the battle against The Blue Brigade (the Striga's followers), Otulissa recieves a severe head wound. Fortunately, she survives, but she loses an eye. She wears a silk bandanna given to her by Trader Mags over the place where her eye had been. While she is recovering from her wound, Cleve of Firthmore, her long time crush visites her and comforts her. The two of them then become mates after that. She often annoys the owls of the tree by rambling of Strix Emerilla, her esteemed relative. She is the writer of Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole and annoys Cleve by jumping in to "his page" arguing that it was "her book." She is now a very esteemed owl at the tree. History [[The Journey|''The Journey]] Otussila is introduced at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. She is in the colliering chaw with Soren, Martin and Ruby. [[The Rescue|The Rescue]] Otussila joins Soren, Glyfie, Twilight, Digger, Martin and Ruby to destroy the Devil's Triangle, in which Metal Beak, or Kludd, had kidnapped Ezylryb. [[The Siege|The Siege]] Otussila is joined with Soren, Glyfie, Twilight, Digger, Martin and Ruby to the mission to St. Aggies. But before that, Otussila is caught readin a spronk book Ezylryb had gave her and Dewlap gave her a flint mop to hunt and care for Dewlap. After a while, Otussila knows that the Chaw of Chaws would be leaving soon, so she throws a dead squirrel in Dewlap's face and curses: "Sprink on your Spronk!" She later caught up with the Chaw of Chaws in reaching St. Aegolius. During the mission, Otulissa suspected a Barn Owl name Ulkah to be a slipgizzle for the Pure Ones. She later fed false information to Skench about the power of flecks. During the Siege, Otuslissa was part of the Strix Struma Strikers. She saw he mentor being struck down by Nyra, mate of Kludd. In turn, Otulissa slashed a scar upon her face. After the battle, when Soren revealed that he saw Nyra before in a dream, Otulissa realizes that Soren has starsight. Then she told him that she had now changed. [[The Shattering|The Shattering]] ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole In the movie , she is potrayed as a short-eared owl. She welcomed Soren and Gylfie to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Otulissa explained to Soren and Gylfie that training lasts several years for an owl to become a guardian and a guardian has several functions. She was also seen after Allomere rescued Eglantine and another owlet. She told Soren that before, she didn't believe his story of the Pure Ones, but she believed him after seeing the rescued owlets. Personality Otulissa is a very intelligent and bookish owl. Otulissa thinks very highly of herself and her ancestors, to the point where many think she's utterly snobbish, which she can be at times. She has a high dislike of anything she considers vulgar, immature, or innapropriate, such as Madame Plonk, Bubo, and wet poop jokes. Despite these, she is truly brilliant, coming up with clever battle strategies. After she was made a guardian, she mastered each field of the Guardian training, and is considered the most intelligent owl of the Tree. She is also known for her rare, but sudden outbursts of anger and swear words of the owl language. Trivia *Otulissa is the last character to be shown in the book series. *In the movie adaption, it is shown that Soren seemed to have a bit of a crush on her. In contrast to the books, where Soren didn't like her when they first met, and thought she was an utter snob. Gallery Stills from the movie﻿ 29348122 .jpg OtulissaWelcome.png OtulissaCapOwlsofGahoole.png otulissa_and_soren_by_vitaedigest-d2yhqah.jpg|Otulissa and Soren Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Spotted Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws